Love to an unknown savor
by spazzy-black-sheep
Summary: She was jsut 17. Not even old enuff to live by herself. What happens when a girl loses her father to an evil vampire, and how will she react to her savor. Will love sprout or will she find outwhat her lover is and any love that was there fall apart.


Love to an Unknown Savor

A Sky-chan story

* * *

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!

I DO NOT own trinity blood. ther only person i own is Miyuki!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

A/N:: Now on this story I'. kinda going by the anime. As in watching the anime as i go. Trinity blood is new to me so i don't know everything about it. So the story is going to sound allot like the anime but eventually once i learn enough about it things will start to change. Until then I'm fallowing the anime story line. So please bear with me!

another A/N:: I usually write one chapter a day so update at least once every day. but if this story doesn't start to get allot of readers i more then likly wont continue it. Just one person saying they like it will give me the motivation to keep writing but if you don't say anything about it i wont continue it. =/

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat against the cold metalwall with my sketch pad against my knee's and a pencil quickly working it's way across the paper. I look up as I finish some last essential details of my dad sitting in the captains seat surrounded by a sea of buttons, flashing lights, and complicated gauges. My dad and his two co pilots Mr. Orison and Mr. Argudian. where quietly chatting away.

' They could talk to me to instead of leaving me here bored…' I muse to myself.

I look up to see my dad smiling at me. I only gently return the smile. He turns away and continues his chat with his buddies. I redirect my eyes to the window just above me. Slowly I stand up leaving my sketch book on the ground my pencil next to it. As I stand I stretching out my legs and arms at the same time. I turn my attention out to the window. Every time I looked out that window with my dark brown eyes I was in aw. The sight always took my breath away. To see for one, the huge air ship amazingly fly over land ,towns, and cities. I was always in shock at how night was beyond beautiful. The stars twinkles and the moon as full as ever. I only sigh happily. As I stare into the night skies my dad's quiet voice draws my attention.

"Miyuki come here please" My dad's voice came to my ears loving and caring.

I walk over to him silently. A true smile over my face. I loved my father so much. He was like a hero to me. I now stood beside him.

"Yes father?" I gently ask him.

My voice calm and controlled. He looks over at the gauges and buttons and nods before taking his eyes off of the complicated piece of equipment that made no sense to me at tall.

" Can you please go tell Jessica over the intercom to come bring us coffee please Miyuki?" He asks gently with a little demand in his voice.

I look at him confused. Why was he asking me to do this. He usually did it on his own. It made no cense. It was either do as he asked and not get a warning or question his actions. Out of the two questioning himsounded less dual and maybe a tad more bit entertaining.

" Dad.. Why do I have to ask for you? I have no idea where the intercom is or how it works and you usually do it yourself. It doesn't make since." I gently tell him hoping he wouldn't get mad at my backtalk.

To late. His smile turns into a frown and he looked a little hurt as well. I only look away embarrassed for such a stupid comment now that I truly thought about it. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Mr. orison and Mr. Argudian shake there heads kind of annoyed.

" One day you'll be flying ships to Miyuki… I just have a feeling and I really want to teach you but you keep refusing so for now I just require that you know that basics, and you know better then to back talk to me…" I could tell he was upset. A cold bite was added into his words.

I could only look away ashamed. He was right though. It was his dream to see me fly someday but I never really enjoyed the idea. I wanted to become an artist and my mind was set on the idea. Why couldn't my hard headed Dad just understand that. I nod my head in defeat. His smile returns as he points to a small button that had the words 'Icom.' Over it. I move my hand over the button gently. I really didn't want to do this at all.

' Why me….' Was the only phase that more them likely had gone threw my head a million times.

I gently press the button and ask quietly

" Jessica… C-can you please bring the Capitan and his co pilots a drink please…?" I ask unsure. My voice breaking a little.

I look back at my dad. He seamed very impressed with me. I let go of the small button. The speaker above it gently crackles.

" Ok Miyuki. Be right there." HE voice was gently and soft.

I look around at my dad and he seamed quite pleased. He was pleased with me over pressing a stupid button and me talking. It made no cense to me but then again he took the smallest pleasures out of life. Like for instant a smile. I could throw him a guanine smile and he would be smiling right back from ear to ear.

" Good job Miyuki… You'll be flying in no time!" His word where full with joy.

I only put on one of my famous and quite believable fake smiles. I turn around and walk back over to my wall. After flying on the same ship for most your life you tend to get your own personal spot on the ship and mine was that wall. I called it the' peaceful haven' From a book I once read. I slide my back against the wall until I was in a sitting position with my knees against my chest. I grab my sketch book and open it to a new page. I start to doodle around a bit here and there until finally a good idea hits my mind. I decide on drawing my Mom. Something I hadn't done since she died by the hands of a vampire.

' God I miss here..' MY mind instantly thinks.

I sigh heavily and start to draw her well formed face when I hear the Door knob jingle that connected the cock pit to the rest of the huge ship.. I look up from my drawing to see Jessica walk across the middle of the room over to my Dad. My dad looked up over joyed to see his coffee had arrived. I watch as he smiles at Jessica. I knew that look in his eyes way to well. I saw that look of interest in his eyes. You could just tell how he looked at her.

' That's cute…. Jessica seams to be the nice one to…' I whisper to myself.

In all truth I mint that to. She reminded me of my mom. I go back to my drawing as I eavesdrop on there conversation.

Jessica's coffee…. I've really been looking forward to it!" He sounded over joyed about it.

Jessica Closes her eye's sweetly and replies " Oh my, captain…"

I look up just in time to see her set the yummy smelling coffee on the table in front of Mr. Orison. Me makes a little 'Oh' noise.

" Thank you." He says remembering his manners.

I look up again to Mr. Orison smiling like an idiot. It almost made me laugh. Then again my eyes where scanned back to the paper.

Then Jessica pause's as she looks down at Mr. Orison's many buttons and flashy lights and such. Her eyes brows come together as she read one of the gauges.

" Mr. Orison…a… well um small error is showing in the angel of the trim… you might want be a good idea to adjust it…" Jessica shyly instructs.

I look up quite amazed. She had caught that so fast and even though she was only a waitress she found and error because of Mr. Orison. I almost laugh. It was in all truth quite funny, but no way did I want to draw attention, or at least right now. I just go back to adding in precise details to al almost done picture.

Oh.. Your right… that's impressive." Mr. Orison almost sounded guilty and a tad annoyed but still impressed.

A little giggle escapes my lips. He looks over at me and gives me a scornful look. This only makes my laugh gently out loud. MY dad looked over with amusement written all over his face. He smiles gently.

" vice Capitan….. That's a three month reduction in salary for negligence at work for you." MY father joked around.

"NO way!" Mr. Orison say's.

Jessica gently laughed. This was almost better then watching a movie. I loved my family on this ship. They were awesome. Then finally Mr. Argudian looks over at Jessica. His voice was low and soft. The kind that could put a person to sleep just by talking.

"It would be safer to have Jessica sitting there, wouldn't it.." He say's smiling.

I watch Jessica blush a little. My dad look over to her and smile again.

Yeah, I'd be more at ease as well." HE says teasingly.

I could tell that Mr. Orison was getting embarrassed by this. As the other three start to laugh he gently decided to laugh with them. I hear the little door knob giggle again. I look over to watch an person walk slowly in. He was male he had on a black dress top as well as black dress pants. I though he was just another passenger to come complaining to my Dad about the food or something.

It would be nice if you passed the examine this time Jessica…" MR. Orison gently states.

She only smile and nods her head yes. I watch the man walk up behind Mr. Orison. For reason no one had noticed he was there yet. I stand up gently. Sketch pad in my hand as well as the pencil I watch him look over at me and hold up his hand showing me. Almost like making a show of it.

' What in the world is he doing….' I question myself in my head.

Then it hit me his nails. They were longer then most humans. I watch as a wicked pointed sword comes out of his sleeve and past his hands. He gives me a huge grin showing of pointed white teeth. I start to panic.

' A-A-A vampire…. Oh my god… were all screwed…must tell dad…' I think quickly but I couldn't speak in was paralyzed in fear.

He turns away from me and with out warning stabs the sword threw Mr. Orisons back. I gasp out in surprise. He yells out in pain. Blood comes shooting out of his mouth. Adrenalin starts to rush threw my blood. Making my who body go cold and shake. Everything was going in slow motion. Jessica snood there in shock herself. She screamed as he feel to the floor dead. I watched the vampire redirect its stare to my father.

"A…a v-vampire…?" He stammers.

Hear struck his face. The vampire moves to him so quickly that I lose track of him. All I see is the blood squirt out of his now cut throat. His hands go up to his throat to try and stop the bleeding only to fail and fall on the floor . Tears well up in my eyes. I look at him dead on the ground. Instincts take over my body. I back myself up into the wall. I watch the vampire grab my fathers hair and pull him up. The vampire smiles and puts the blade once again to his throat.

" hm…? What did you just say…? You lowly terrain!" He hisses at him in full menace.

HE cuts his throat again making sure he was dead. He drops my dads body on the ground. I run over to him dragging him by the arm over to my wall. I set his almost served head on my lap.

'D-Dad! Please Dad!" I scream as his blood drips into my lap.

I look back up. The vampire turns to MR. Argudian. He gets a nervous look.. He tries to escape only to be stabs threw his back and into his heart.. Killing him instantly. I watched him look over at Jessica. She walks backwards into a wall. She was frozen into place. The vampire walks over to her and grabs her face.

I'll eat you later…" HE smiles wickedly.

He walks right past me. He looks down and smiles.

" Same for you pathetic little girl… You can join your daddy in Hell!" HE laughs.

I start to cry harder I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I keep my eyes on his back. I watched as he reached into his shirt and pull out a disk.

'W-What in the Hell is that…!" I scream at myself.

HE quickly inserts the disk and turns around. HE looks at both of us trying to decide who he will eat first. I watch him look at Jessica Intently. The ship starts to shake uncontrollably. Jessica runs over to me and stands in front of my.

"It's a ,,masters control he's taking over the ship.!" She whispers to me.

Now I understood. We were doomed, and there was nothing we could do. I start to give in hope. The vampire laughs dementedly.

"What's this then? Is it all right to be this easy… Like a walk in the park?… that's right… were going to take this big baby to Rome. And drop it on the poor Vatican!"

He laughs dementedly again. I only shake in fear.. There was no hope for me and Jessica… non at all.

* * *

please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter two should come out to marrow.~!~!~!


End file.
